rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Space Gem
The Space Gem, also known as the Space Stone, is one of the six Infinity Gems. A relic that contains and governs all of the physical dimensional boundaries of the universe, the Space Gem is a fascinatingly powerful translocation unit capable of relocating any object in the universe, with a high risk of randomly relocating its user. It is reportedly kept on Asgard within Odin's Vault. History Creation Long ago, there existed a pre-creation God that embodied several aspects of the universe. As time passed, this being became lonely, until it reached a point that it could no longer bear eternity and committed suicide. Its death was violent, producing a tremendous explosion of the separate aspects it represented. One of these aspects was Space: the representation of all space and dimensions in the universe. Eventually, this aspect as well as the others were discovered by the Elders of the Universe, and were gathered and forged into concentrated ingots. The one that contained the dimensions of the universe became the Space Gem. The Space Stone Over time, the Space Gem and the other Gems were altered into their present form. The Space Gem, which was formerly a smooth purple oval gem, became a rock glowing with a blue light, and was remembered as the Space Stone. Celestial Acquisition The Space Stone was acquired by Hargen the Measurer, one of the ancient Celestials who used it to monitor and study the universe. Hargen was soon challenged by Galactus, a survivor of the previous universe who traced part of his origin to the Space Stone. Though Hargen harnessed the Space Stone to increase his abilities, he was nontheless defeated by Galactus with the help of a herald, leading the Space Stone to come under his possession. Infinity Crusade When Odin sought out the Infinity Stones, his first target was the Space Stone after becoming aware of the impending arrival of Galactus on a populated planet. Seizing the opportunity, Odin bested the Herald in combat and evacuated the planet's population to shelter before waiting for the arrival of his foe. When Galactus showed up, he was surprised to find only Odin, holding his defeated Herald before Galactus and casting him away; Odin then challenged Galactus to a fight. Though Galactus was mighty, the Asgardian was able to match him blow for blow with the enormous strength of his Odinforce. Eventually, Odin was able to strike down Galactus and steal the Space Stone from him. Inserting the Stone in the central port on the back of his hand, Odin then tested the power of the Space Stone by teleporting Galactus to the other end of the Galaxy. Satisfied with his functioning Gauntlet, Odin used it to teleport to Asgard and summon his army, now capable of teleporting them across the Nine Realms and the Universe instantaneously to spread his dominion. Odin's Vault Following Odin's decree to return the universe to peace and cast the Infinity Stones away, the Space Stone was the only one he kept. Odin desired to keep one Stone close to him, sealed away under guard with his watchful eye over it so that at least one of the Stones was guaranteed out of enemy hands should they try to gather them. To keep its power contained, he placed it within a Cosmic Cube he had acquired, which became known as the Tesseract. Delivery to Earth When the Frost Giants of Jotunheim succeeded in invading Earth, Odin assembled his Asgardian Army and met them in battle. He took the Tesseract with him, deciding after the conflict to leave it with the ancient Norse people. Odin charged them with its safety and security, deciding it was better off on Earth in safe hands rather than being on Asgard where he could possibly try to exploit it. Acquisition by HYDRA During World War II, the Red Skull directed his HYDRA force in the invasion of Tønsberg and procured the Tesseract after much searching. He took it the HYDRA Headquarters in the Swiss Alps, where he and Arnim Zola constructed machinery to try and harness its energy. After careful construction and tedious calculation, the Red Skull successfully connected the Tesseract and was able to draw enormous amounts of energy, seemingly unlimited from an unknown source. They were pulling this energy, outside of their knowledge, from background space using the Space Stone's translocation ability, drawing it from around the universe. Zola was able to use this energy, combined with his unique designs, to create powered energy weapons for HYDRA. Once secure in his knowledge of the Tesseract being able to power his weapons of war, the Red Skull began plotting his own agenda apart from that of Nazi Germany and his top commander Adolf Hitler. The Tesseract was soon brought to their main Research Facility in Austria. When Captain America came across the Research Facility and initiated the release of hundreds of Prisoners of War, a large fight began within as the Allied Force tried to sabotoge HYDRA's developments. After a face-to-face confrontation that revealed his identity to Captain America, the Red Skull secured his escape alongside the Tesseract, ensuring Zola had his way out as well for them to rendezvous at their Headquarters. The Tesseract was brought aboard the Red Skull's Flying Fortress, the Valkyrie, during his escape from the Headquarters when Captain America attacked sooner than expected, attempting to enact his plan to destroy the populations of the United States and his various other enemies. Captain America managed to board the vessel, leading to a physical confrontation that knocked the Tesseract from its container; the Red Skull picked it up to inspect it for damage, but was subsequently translocated across space, apparently dead, before the Tesseract itself burned through the Valkyrie floor and fell into the Atlantic Ocean. S.H.I.E.L.D. custody Following the crash of the Valkyrie in the atlantic, an extensive search effort by SHIELD for any signs of the vessel turned up the Tesseract near the ocean bottom. It was brought to the United States to be contained within a secure facility. When Arnim Zola was provided asylum and offered a position to help study the Tesseract for harnessing energy for peaceful purposes, Zola managed to disover that the Red Skull's consciousness managed to survive within the cube, but was trapped inside. He agreed to work on the Tesseract project, secretly devoting his efforts to help find a way to free his master from confinement. Acquisition by Loki Battle of New York Return to Asgard Description The Space Gem was originally smooth and shaped like an oval, only 2 inches long from top to bottom. It was colored purple, and all the powers and energies associated with its use were also colored purple. Over time, the Space Gem was transformed into its current form, known as the Space Stone. It changed into something more like a rock, and became blue in color. Containment Device The Tesseract is the name given to the storage unit used to house the Space Stone. It is unknown if the Tesseract was made by Asgard or someone else, though its intention was to contain the Space Stone's energy in a more stable form, lessening the risk of negatively affecting those that handle it. It remains hidden in Odin's Vault, locked away from anyone who would seek to use it for evil intentions. Powers/Abilities The Space Stone embodies the universal aspect of space. It can be seen as a sort of dial, a control unit for any and all of the physical dimensions and locations within the space of the universe; as such, it provides its user instant access to any location, and the ability to alter locations and their characteristics as they see fit. This can be applied in a number of ways. Speed Enhancement At its most basic level, the Space Stone can greatly enhance the user's speed. *Super Speed: The Space Stone, governing the physical location of any and all objects in the universe, can be used to simply grant its user the power to travel to a distant location within an instant; this can be applied from simple super-fast running to outright superluminal travel across space. Spacial Mimicry The Space Stone can translocate the matter of any object, granting the effect of occupying space without physical form. *Phasing: The Space Stone allows its user to phase out certain physical portions of their own mass, or any object's mass, giving the effect of allowing physical things to pass right through. *Intangibility: A fuller variation of phasing, the Space Stone allows a full mass to be physically phased out while still occupying space, allowing anything restricted within the dimensions of space to pass right through. Object movement The Space Stone governs the location of everything in the universe, and can change said location at the whim of the user. *Spacial telekinesis: The Space Stone can physically move any object in any variation, pushing or pulling towards the target or making it move around in space to the desire of the wielder. The Space Stone can also make inert objects move, and objects in motion halt to a complete stop. *Trajectory manipulation: The Space Stone can bend the fabric of space to alter the movement of an object in motion, altering its course to any degree, even to ridiculous extremes. Distance Manipulation The Space Stone can alter the distance of objects, even down to the atomic components of singular objects. *Expansion: The Space Stone can increase the distance of objects, causing spacial expansion, even to rip objects apart by making distance between its particulates. *Compression: The Space Stone can decrease the distance of objects, causing spacial compression, even to crush objects by eliminating distance between its particulates. Teleportation The Space Stone's most well known power is its ability to send any object to any location in the universe within an instant. *Self-translocation: The Space Stone can teleport itself and its wielder to any location in the universe, no matter the distance. *Object translocation: The Space Stone can teleport any object the user desires to any location in the universe, regardless of the object's size, distance from the user, destination, and distance from the destination. This can even be applied to background cosmic energy, granting the wielder of the Space Stone vast amounts of power. *Portal Creation: The Space Stone can also establish lasting portals that can physically teleport any being or object that is capable of going through it. Spacial Warping The Space Stone can warp space within the universe to any effect. *Warp space to increase the distance between two points in the universe, causing objects to take longer to reach a destination without changing speed. *Warp space to decrease the distance between two points in the universe, causing objects to reach a destination faster without changing speed. *Warp space to bend the light around objects, rendering their appearance to be warped, altered, or completely invisible. *Warp space to cause objects to be attracted towards a target even if they expend energy to try to escape. *Warp space to cause objects to be repelled towards a target even if they expend energy to try to reach it. Gravity Manipulation The Space Stone, governing the forces of space, has power over the gravity in the universe. *Gravity creation: The Space Stone can create gravity from any location, including itself, while within a setting of zero gravity. *Gravity increase: The Space Stone can increase the gravity in an area, causing objects to grow heavy and restricting their movements. This can also be applied to increase the gravitational attraction between objects to cause them to collide. *Gravity decrease: The Space Stone can decrease the gravity in an area, causing objects to grow lighter and enabling ease of movement. *Gravity erasure: The Space Stone can dismiss gravity altogether within an area, causing objects to float away in any one direction their momentum carries them. *Gravity repulsion: The Space Stone can cause a "negative gravitational field," which has the result of repelling objects away from each other. Singularity Manipulation The Space Stone, having infinite power over all of Space, has complete control over any gravitational singularity. *Singularity creation: The Space Stone is capable of creating Black Holes by mere thought of the user; alternatively, Black Holes can be made by using the Space Stone to compress pre-existing objects in the universe beyond their "Schwartzchild Radius." *Singularity manipulation: The Space Stone can alter the properties of Black Holes, increasing or decreasing their gravitational pull, size, spin, charge, and location. *Singularity dismissal: The Space Stone can get rid of any Black Hole within the universe, either by simply winking it out of existence, forcing it to expand all of its Hawking Radiation within an instant, or altering its gravitational force to rip the singularity apart by causing its mass to infinitely expand instead of infinitely compress. Side-Effect Once the Space Gem became the Space Stone, it seemingly lost its controlled quality and became highly unstable. Therefore, anyone that attempts to access its power runs the risk of being overpowered by its power over space. This can have the effect of translocating a part of the wielder's body to some random point in space, or even the entire user as a whole, as well as the Space Stone itself. When its user is translocated in such a way, the stone is temporarily "left open," causing a tear in the fabric of space that can be interconnected to any number of points within the universe; if the resulting tear is generated within a pressurized environment such as a planetary atmosphere, a catastrophic suction of the pressurized matter would result, being pulled into the void of space formed by the rift. Since the Space Stone carries within it a vast amount of cosmic energy, any object that goes through said rift could also be quickly incinerated. However, it is possible to avert this effect if one uses a containment device, such as the Tesseract, to safely handle the stone. One must still be careful while handling the Tesseract, as prolonged physical contact may result in an unstable translocation anyway. Summary Overall, the Space Stone allows its user the full control over all space, dimensions, distances, momentum, locations, boundaries, and direction of any and all objects within the universe, including the universe itself. Gallery Infinity Gems 08.png|The Space Stone in its original form Infinity Stones 14.png|The 'Tesseract with its original color 1000.png|The Space Stone's power being harnessed in its original color Trivia